


Gossip Girl 7

by Natulcien



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

Episode 1 - Pilot

 

_ Genç kızların gözde markası Waldorf Dizayn'ın başında artık bir Bass var, Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass. Manhattan'a egemen bir şekilde dikilen Empire'ın tepesindeki süitte, sevgilisi -eşi- Charles Bartholomelow "Chuck" Bass ve yakın arkadaşları Serena ve Dan ile birlikte, önlerinde uzanan umut dolu geleceği kutluyorlar iki şişe Dom şarabının eşliğinde. _

_ Pahalı kafeler ve gösterişli elbiselerin sunulduğu mağazalarla bezenmiş bir iki cadde uzaklığındaki The Spectator'da ise yarınki yazı dizilerini son bir kez gözden geçiren Nate saatini kontrol ediyor, arkadaşlarının verdiği davete oldukça geç kaldı. Yine de, The Spectator artık en çok tıklanan haber sitelerinden biriyken, bu başarıyı korumak onun görevi. Bir kaç kadeh içki ve bir iki güzel saat feda edilebilir. _

"Bizlere."

Chuck, fuşya rengi bir papyon ile tamamladığı gri takım elbisesi içinde muhteşem görünümüyle elindeki kristal şarap kadehini havaya kaldırdı. Süitin sade döşenmiş salonunda, yüzlerinde devasa gülümsemelerle eşi Blair ve arkadaşları ona eşlik etti. Parlak camların birbirlerine vururken çıkardığı ‘çilink'lerin eşliğinde "Bizlere!" sesleri karıştı havaya.

"Eee?" dedi Serena, dudaklarına götürdüğü kadehi tekrardan ahşap sehpaya bırakırken. Yutkunmak için duraksadıktan sonra devam etti. "Balayına ne zaman çıkıyorsunuz? Daha da önemlisi nereye gideceğinizi kararlaştırdınız mı?"

Blair, hafif parlak, mavi, saten bluzunun kapladığı omuzlarını silkti. "Bilmiyorum. Chuck'ın hala şirkette halletmesi gereken işleri var. Ben de uzun bir balayına çıkmadan önce gelecek kış sezonu için yeni bir kreasyon üzerinde çalışmaya başlamak istiyorum."

"Paris." dedi Chuck, diğer sorunun cevabını verirken kolunu Blair'in omuzuna atarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Kaşları hafifçe kalkıp, gözleri Blair'e kilitlenen Serena, şarabından ufak bir yudum aldı. Yerinde rahatsız bir şekilde kıpırdanan Blair'in aklından geçenleri okuyabiliyordu, ancak karı-koca arasına girmek elbette onun haddine değildi.

Arkadaşlarını haklarında yazabilecek kadar iyi tanıyan Dan, yaklaşan gerginliği hissetmiş, konuyu değiştirmek için "Nate nerede kaldı?" diye sordu. Sorusu henüz bitmişti ki, süitin asansöründen gelen tiz ses bir misafirleri olduğunu duyurdu. Dörtlünün bakışları çınlamanın geldiğini yöne doğru çevrilirken, kıyafet dolabındaki sayısız lacivert takım elbiselerden biri ve oldukça kabarık bir kahverengi deri iş çantasıyla içeri Nate girdi.

Serena ve Blair'in yanaklarına teker teker öpücük kondurmasının ardından ceketinin düğmesini açan Nate, en yakındaki boş koltuğa kuruldu. Blair'in onun için doldurduğu şarabı memnuniyetle kabul ettikten sonra, bardağı susuzluktan kurumuş dudaklarına götürdü.

"Bay Archibald sonunda teşrif ettiler." dedi Chuck, hınzır yine de arkadaşı için mutlu olduğunu gösteren bir sırıtma vardı yüzünde. Nate bardağını siyah sehpağın üzerine bırakırken diğer eliyle de kravatını gevşetti.

"Dan sağolsun-" Henem yanındaki rahat görünümlü, deri ve süitteki bir çok diğer mobilya gibi siyah koltukta oturan, Serena'nın elini sıkıca kavramış adamın sırtına vurdu hafifçe. "-The Spectator'da işler çok yoğun."

"Eh tam tersi olmasından iyidir. Bütün o hapis olayları için özür dilerim Nate ve teşekkür ederim, hepinize." Şarabından büyük bir yudum daha alan Nate'in önemli değil anlamında elini sağa sola sallaması ve arkadaşlarının ‘avv'ları arasında Blair'in saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu Chuck. Hem onun hem de Blair'in yüzünden memnuniyetleri, aşkları, sevgileri ve mutlulukları okunabiliyordu.

"Sage gelmiyor mu?" diye sordu Serena, gri duvarda asılı sade saati kontrol ederken. Midesinin guruldadığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Hayır." diye cevap verdi Nate. "Blair, sana kibar davet için teşekkür etti ancak arkadaşlarına daha önce verdiği bir söz varmış."

Serena "Ahh"larken, Blair, aldığı cevaptan memnun, Dorota'ya seslendi. Siyah hizmetçi kıyafetleri içindeki kadına yemeğe geçecekleri haberini verdi. Her ne kadar Nate'i kırmak istemiyor ve Sage'in son zamanlardaki yardımlarını gönülden takdir ediyor olsa da, Sage onun gözünde hala evine almak istemediği küçük bir şeytandı ve öyle de kalacaktı.

_ Lily, ilk aşkına olmasa bile ilk kocasına kavuşmuş, ahşap yemek masasında bir sandalye boş olmasına rağmen, oğulları Eric ve sevgilisi Zack ile hoş sohbetlerine devam ediyorlar. William'ın sadece Serena ve Lily ile değil, Eric ile kapatması gereken uzun bir yol var daha önünde. _

Van der Woodsen ailesi, teras katındaki lüks dairelerinde, elips bir masanın etrafında toplanmış, zengin menülü akşam yemeklerini yerken bir yandan da hoş sohbetlerini ediyorlardı. Serena'nın boş koltuğu kızının son bir haftadır arkadaşlarıyla vakit geçirme isteğini anlayışla karşılayan William'ın isteği üzerine boş bırakılmış, misafirlerine ayrı bir sandalye getirilmişti.

Baba Van der Woodsen, Willliam, oğlunu Londra'nın nasıl olduğuna, hayatının nasıl gittiğine, yokluğunda neler olduğuna dair bin bir soruyla zorlarken, Eric'in bu durumdan oldukça rahatsız olduğu her hal ve hareketinden belliydi. Babası, daha doğrusu onu henüz 2 yaşındayken terk eden adam, en son şehre geldiğinde pekte hoş olmayan bir şekilde tartışmışlardı. Babasını hiç affetmeyecek değildi elbette, ancak William'ın gerçekten gerçekten çabalaması gerekliydi.

Anne Van der Woodsen, Lilly, ise oğlunun ‘erkek arkadaşım' olarak tanıştırdığı Zack'i tanımak ve annelik görevlerini -ki bunların içinde hangi cinsiyette olursa olsun çocuklarının sevgilileri hakkında olabildiğince bilgi toplamak da vardı- yerine getiriyordu.

En sonunda Zack'ten daha fazla bir şey koparamayacağını fark eden -aynı zamanda İngiliz çocuğun oğlu için mükemmele yakın bir eş adayı olduğuna da kanaat getirmişti- Lily, beyaz şarabından bir yudum aldıktan sonra babasına hararetli bir şekilde Londra'daki havanın bir türlü düzelmediğinden bahseden Eric'e döndü. "Eee, Eric." dedi, uzun zamandır aklında olan bir soruyu dışa vurmadan önceki yüz ifadesini takınmıştı. "Sanırım Jenny seninle gelmedi?"

"Hayır." diye cevap verdi Eric. "En son şehre geldiğinde neler olduğunu hatırlıyorsundur."

"Oh tatlım, o olanlar uzun zaman önceydi. Eminim Jenny'de olgunlaşmıştır. Ben bile Jenny'i özlemişken babası ve abisinin hasretini tahmin edemiyorum bile. Ayrıca Blair ve Chuck artık evli olduklarına göre eminim aralarındaki husumeti oturup, tatlıya bağlayabilirler."

"Bilmiyorum anne." Eric, artık tamamen doymuş, çatalı ile tabağında kalanlarla oynama safhasına geçmişti. "Blair'in evlendi diye Blair olmaktan çıkacağını düşünmüyorum. Hatta, bir bakıma entrika konularında seviye atladı bile denebilir, Blair Bass'a dönüştü."

Chuck'a karşı duyduğu sevgi ve güvene rağmen, öz oğlunun eski üvey evladının namı hakkında mantıklı bir noktaya parmak bastığını fark eden Lily, William'ın yanında Humphrey'leri ilgilendiren  bu nahoş konuyu üstelememeye karar verdi. Hizmetçiler boş tabak ve bardakları toplamak için masaya yaklaşırken, Eric ve Zack ayaklandılar.

"Biz dışarı çıkıyoruz. Zack'e biraz da Manhattan'ın gecelerini tanıtmak istiyorum." diye açıkladı Eric.

William, onlara iyi eğlenceler dilerken, Lilly de Eric'in hiç huyu olmadığını bilmesine rağmen diğer bir annelik görevini yerine getirerek onları fazla dağıtmamaları konusunda tembihledi. En sonunda genç aşıklar ayrıldığında, evde daha az genç, eski aşıklar başbaşa kalmışlardı.

_ Rufus Brooklyn'deki mütevazı evinin mutfağında, bilgisayarın karşısında akşam yemeğini hazırlarken bir yandan da skypetan kızı Jennifer ile muhabbet ediyor. Şu son bir hafta içinde olanları anlatırken dili damağına yapışmış. Bart Bass'ın ölümü, Blair ve Chuck'ın ani evliliği, Serena ve Dan'ın tekrar bir araya gelmesi, aynı şekilde William ve Lily'nin de. Konu Gossip Girl'ün Dan olduğunun anlaşılmasına gelince, üzerinde pek durmuyor. Jenny bu bilgiye zaten uzun zamandan beri sahip. Yine de Jenny babasından tekrar özür dileme gereği duydu yaptığı her şey için. _

_ Rufus ise onun özür dilemesini istemiyor, tek ümidi kızının şehre geri dönmesi artık. Şimdi Blair ver Chuck evlenmiş olduğuna göre, ne kadar sorun çıkabilir ki, değil mi? Şehrin bir ucunda Georgina ve Jack Bass bile ilk buluşmalarındayken, Rufus'un tek isteği kendi mutlu sonuna, kızına, kavuşabilmek. _

"Bilmiyorum baba, sanırım ben de dahil olmak üzere herkesin biraz daha zamana ihtiyacı var."

Jenny'nin bilgisayar hoparlöründen çıkan cızırtılı sesi aynı zamanda biraz da tereddütlüydü. Sırtı bilgisayar ekranına dönük bir şekilde marketten aldığı sebzeleri haşlamakta olan Rufus ise o kadar kolay pes etmeyecekti.

"En azından yazın tatilde bir süre gelip kalabilirsin Jenny. Hem Blair'den çekiniyorsan, onlar büyük ihtimalle dünyanın bir başka ucunda balayılarını kutluyor olacaklardır."

Arkasına döndüğünde, sarışın kızın çekingen bakışlarını yakalayan Rufus, onu ne kadar özlediğini bir kez daha fark etti. "Lütfen, Jenny." dedi yalvaran bir sesle. Babasının içinde bulunduğu yalnızlık ve kederi bir nebze olsun paylaşan Jenny, daha fazla ısrarcı olmayarak başını salladı.

"Tamam baba, deneyeceğim."

Sevinçle gözleri ışıldayan Rufus, tahta bir kaşığı tencerenin içine daldırdı. Bir yandan kaşıktaki sıcak yemeği tadabilmek için üflerken, bir yandan da Jenny geldiğinde neler yapabileceklerini planlamaya başlamıştı bile.

"Tatlıyı getirebilirsin Dorota."

Siyah hizmetçi kıyafeti içindeki kadın, elindeki kirli tabaklara ve göbeğine rağmen saygılı bir şekilde eğilerek mutfağa doğru geri çekildi. Yemek masasındaki fazlalıkların kalkmasının ardından açılan hatırı sayılır boşluktan yararlanmak için ilk harekete geçen ise Nate olmuştu. Arkadaşlarının meraklı gözleri ve Chuck'ın "Nate, eve iş getirmedin umarım!" sitemine rağmen eliyle bir dakika işareti yaptıktan sonra içi oldukça dolu olan iş çantasını azimle karıştırmaya devam etti. Sonunda aradığını bulup, masaya koyduğunda 4 kafa Nate'in bıraktığı kağıtların üzerine eğilmişti.

"Eee, ne düşünüyorsunuz?" diye sordu Nate. Arkadaşlarının bakışları masadaki  üzerinde oldukça lüks bir dairenin resimleri olan kağıtlardan bir anda onun üzerinde yoğunlaşırken hafifçe sırıttı.

"Oldukça güzel gözüküyor Nate, ama emin misin?" diye tereddütlerini dile getiren Chuck saniyeler içerisinde oturduğu yerden sol elini cebine sokmayı başarıp sağ eliyle kağıtlara dokunmadan bazı noktaları işaret ederken iş adamı kimliğine bürünmüştü.  "Hiçbir şeyi aceleye getirmene gerek yok, istediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin. Eğer kendini rahat hissetmezsen Empire'da sana başka bir süitte ayarlayabilirim."

Kollarını göğsünün üstünde birbirine kavuşturup arkasına yaslanan Nate, başını ‘hayır' anlamında sağa sola salladı. "Merak etme Chuck." diye cevap verdi sesinden endişesini duyumsayabildiği arkadaşına. "The Spectator'ın ofisine oldukça yakın, güzel bir manzarası var ve bilmiyorum bir haftadan beri araştırıyorum, sanırım-."

"Hem ayrıca,"  diye araya giren Blair, Nate'in sözünü bitirmesine izin vermedi. "biz de artık bir aile olduğumuza göre balayından döndüğümüzde Chuck ile kendi evimize çıkarız. Yani hiçbir şeyi aceleye getirmene gerek yok."

Nate, kibar bir şekilde teşekkür ederken,  Chuck ise tek kaşı havaya kalkmış bir şekilde, şimdilik bu konuda yorumsuz kalmayı tercih etti. Anlaşılan Bass'ların bu akşam konuşacağı birden fazla konu vardı.

"Bu evi alacağım." Nate'in son noktayı koymasının ardından,  "O zaman Nate'in yeni evine!" diyen Serena, kadehini havaya kaldırdı.

_ Yukarı Doğu Yakası'nda şimdilik herkes güzel anların tadını çıkarıyor, her şey yerli yerinde gözüküyor. Peki bu sakinlik ne kadar süre devam edebilecek? Gossip Girl sona ermiş, hatta ölmüş olabilir ancak yüksek sosyetenin dedikodularının da tükeneceğini sanmıyorsunuz değil mi? Merak etmeyin sevgili takipçiler, artık en sıcak ve en taze dedikoduları sizinle ben paylaşacağım. Beni ne kadar özlediğini tahmin edebiliyorum. _

 

_ xoxo, G.G. _

 

Episode 2 - Got Caught Again

 

_ Yukarı Doğu Yakası'ndan sıcak haberlerle tekrardan karşınızdayım. Gece hangi bombalara gebe? _

_ Hamilelik ve çocuklardan konu açılmışken! Görüldü. Manhattan'ın en lüks restoranlarından biri olan Eyes'ta, Jack Bass ve Georgina Sparks. Başlıca eğlenceleri insanların hayatlarını mahvetmek olan bu ikilinin bir araya gelmesi şehrin tüylerini diken diken ediyor. Mum ışığında planlanan bir entrikadan daha romantik ne olabilir ki? _

"Şunu dinle, bir keresinde-"

Georgina, önündeki meyve salatasından bir parça mangoyu ağzına atarken duraksadı. Kıpkırmızı bir masa örtüsünün üzerine yerleştirilmiş tek şamdanda yanan mumun alevinde, Jack'in kibar gülümsemesi ve dikkatli bakışları altında devam etti.

"Dan'i çocuğumuz olduğuna dair ikna etmiştim. Bir süre kişisel bebek bakıcılığımı yaptı." Kıkırdarken, çatalı bu sefer başka bir tropikal meyveye doğru ilerledi.

Georgina'nın anlattığı onca şeye rağmen Jack'in yüz ifadesi ilk kez şaşkınlıkla buluşurken, "Senin çocuğun mu?" diye sordu. Georgina, bunu başıyla onaylarken kaşları bir sorun olup olmadığını anlamak havaya kalkmıştı.

"Hayır, ben sadece-" derken Jack hayatında ilk kez bir kadının ya da bir bilginin karşısında ne diyeceğini bilemeden kalakalmıştı. "Vücudun hiç de daha önce doğum yapmış bir kadınınki gibi değil." dedi. Ağzından çıkan kelimeler ender gerçekleşen bir şekilde doğruydu.

Herhangi bir kadın, bu kelimeler karşısında utanıp kızararak teşekkür ederdi. Ancak Georgina Sparks herhangi bir kadın değildi. Başını gururla havaya kaldırdı. Yüzüne hınzır bir gülümseme yerleşirken sırtını dikleştirip giydiği siyah bluzdan göğüs dekoltesinin görüldüğüne emin olduğu bir şekilde Jack Bass'a doğru eğildi.

"Emin olmanın bir tek yolu var." diye fısıldayıp Georgina geri çekildi. Jack'in yüzünde kendinden memnun bir sırıtışla havaya kalkan kaşlarını izlerken kaliteli beyaz şarapla dolu kadehini dudaklarına götürdü.

"Chuck, konuşmamız lazım."

Tıklım tıklım dolu olan Empire'ın en tepesindeki suitin asansör kapısının kapanmasının hemen ardından arkasına dönen Blair'in yüzündeki ifade karşısında Chuck derin bir nefes verdi. Nate yüzünde "iyi geceler", "ben sizi yalnız bırakayım" ve "kolay gelsin dostum." anlamlarının hepsini bir seferde vermeyi beceren ifadeyle odasına geçti.

Yumuşak bir sesle "Yarını bekleyemez mi Blair?" Chuck, huyu haline gelmiş o sağa sola sallanan ama havalı adımlarıyla Blair'e doğru yaklaştı. Karısının omuzlarına dökülen kahverengi saçlarını arkaya doğru atıp, omuzlarını okşayarak bluzunun kollarını sıyırdı.

Blair, şehvetin de etkisiyle bir anlığına aklındaki her ne ise yarını bekleyebileceğine kendini inandırmasına rağmen beyni, kalbi ve vücudunun başka bölgelerinin arzularına karşı gelerek üstün çıktığında Chuck'ı ileri doğru itti.

"Hayır şimdi konuşacağız!" diyen Blair kıyafetini düzeltti. Her gün köpek balığı gibi iş adamlarına göğüs geren Chuck Bass, kadınının inadı karşısında pes ederek bara doğru ilerledi. Kendine bir kadeh viski doldurup siyah kanepeye oturdu. Viskisinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra sehpanın üzerine bırakıp, papyonunu çıkarıp açık renkli gömleğinin düğmelerini açtı.

"Ne konuşmak istiyorsun?"

"Balayımızı bensiz nasıl planlarsın? Hem de Fransa'ya! İkimizin oraya ait pek güzel anıları yok."

"Şöyle ki, düğünümüz oldukça ani bir şekilde gerçekleştiği için baban orada olamadı. Her ne kadar belli etmemeye çalışsan da bu konuda üzgün olduğunu biliyorum. Bu yüzden hem babanın iznini almak için hem de babanı özlediğini bildiğim ve onunla biraz vakit geçirmenin seni mutlu edeceğini düşündüğüm için böyle bir plan yaptım." Zorlanmadan uzanıp, Blair'in yüzüne gelen bir tutam saçı arkaya atıp, devam etti. "Hem güzel anılarımızın olmaması, yaratamayacağımız anlamına gelmiyor."

Blair, Chuck'ın yaptığı jest ve açıklamasıyla diyebilecek tek birkelime bile düşünemezken bunun karşılığını en iyi nasıl vereceğini elbette ki biliyordu. Usulca bir bacağını diğerinin üzerine atıp, koltukta rahat bir oturma pozisyonuna geçmiş adama doğru yaklaştı. Sevgilisinin boynuna yukarı doğru çıkan minik öpücükler kondururken en sonunda kulağına ulaştığında "Sanırım diğer konu bekleyebilir." diye fısıldadı.

Kıvrak bir şekilde koltuktan kalkıp, yatak odasının yolunu tutan Blair'in peşinden giden Chuck'ın yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı.

_ Anlaşılan Manhattın gecelerinin erkekler arasında yeni bir gözdesi var. O kişinin bir Van der Woodsen olduğunu söylesem şaşırmazsınız değil mi? Doğru tahmin! Eric Van der Woodsen yeni sevgilisiyle Zarcarf'tan ayrılırken kamaralarımıza yakalandı. Acaba bu kadar aceleyle dışarı kaçmalarının nedeni içerideki biriyle mi alakalı? _

 

"Eric yeter, hadi eve gidelim."

Gittikleri dördüncü mekanda bile Eric'in rahatsız bir şekilde kıpırdandığını fark eden Zack, en sonunda geceyi burada bitirmelerini teklif etti. İçinden, "Bu sefer kim burada?" diye sorma dürtüsünü bastırırken, şuan tek gayesi huzurları tamamen kaçmadan yata-a girebilmekti.

Erkek arkadaşının haklı isyanına boyun eğen Eric, kalabalık klüpte bir köşede arkadaşlarıyla eğlenen Jonathan'a kaçamak bakışlar atmamaya çalışarak, hesabı ödedi.

_ Bir kişi istediği her şeye sahip olamaz demiş bir bilge. Eh ona "bilge" denmesinin bir nedeni varmış demek. Dan Humphrey, para, ün, güç ve sevdiği kadın. Duyan da hiçbir eksiği yok zanneder! Halbuki hangi moda anlayışına sahip insan o gömleği giyer ki? _

"Merak ettiğim bir şey var."

Serena ve Dan'in arasında Blair ve Chuck için ne kadar mutlu olduklarını tekrar eden bir konuşmanın ardından oluşan sessizliği ilk Serena bozdu. Yavaş adımlarla yürüdükleri cadde binalardaki ışıklandırmalar sayesinde gün gibi aydınlatılmıştı. Serena, bir an tereddüt etse de aklındaki soruyu daha fazla tutamadı.

"Gossip Girl olduğunu açıkladığına şu sıralar hayatlarımız normal seyrinde devam ettiğine göre, bundan sonra ne yazmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Bizi, elbette." diye cevapladı Dan hiç düşünmeden. "Bizi derken, Yukarı Doğu Yakası'ndan bahsediyorum." diye ekledi çabucak.

Serena ani bir şekilde durakladı. Dan'e dönerek "Hayatlarımızın sakin bir şekilde devam edeceğine inanmıyor musun?" diye sordu.

Serena'nın davranışını anlayan ve garipsemeyen Dan hafifçe gülümsedi. Kız arkadaşının dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Bizimkisi, sen ve ben birlikte çok mutlu olacağımıza eminim. Yine de gerçekçi olalım, burada bahsettiğimiz Blair Waldorf-Bass, Chuck Bass, Georgina Sparks, mini Georgina Nate'in sevgilisi Sage. Ebeveynlerimizden, en olmadık zamanda ortaya çıkmayı seven eski arkadaşlarımızdan ve tanışacağımız yeni insanlardan bahsetmiyorum bile."

Serena istemsız bir şekilde kıkırdarken Dan devam etti. "Yukarı Doğu Yakası'nda her zaman yazılmaya değer bir hikaye olacaktır."

Dan sözünü bitirir bitirmez, gözlerinde bir flash ışığı patladı. Elinde kaliteli makinası, çiftin fotoğraflarını çeken adam art arda sorular sıralarken, Serena ve Dan kısacık bir an daha bakıştılar. Ardından el el tutuşup, hızla harekete geçtiler.

_ Koşmayı pek seven çiftimiz, nereye park ettiklerini unuttukları Vespa'yı araya dursunlar Yukarı Doğu Yakası'nda bu kadar sakin başka bir gece geçirdiğimi hatırlamıyorum! Yine de benden kopmamanız adına söyleyebilirim ki, minik bir kuş bana sabahın gecenin tozunu attıracağını söyledi. Ah, parmaklarım kaşınıyor! _

_ Beni ne kadar sevdiğinizi biliyorum. _

**_xoxo, G.G._ **


End file.
